Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance for storing food, etc. within a storage chamber in a frozen or refrigerated state by discharging, into the storage chamber, cold air generated through a refrigeration cycle constituted by a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, etc., thereby lowering an internal temperature of the storage chamber.
Such a refrigerator includes, as storage compartments, a freezing compartment for storing food or beverages in a frozen state, and a refrigerating compartment for storing food or beverages at low temperature.
Refrigerators may be classified into a top mounting type refrigerator in which a freezing compartment is arranged over a refrigerating compartment, a bottom freezer type refrigerator in which a freezing compartment is arranged beneath a refrigerating compartment, and a side-by-side type refrigerator in which a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment are laterally arranged.
In a machine room provided within a cabinet of such a refrigerator, a compressor, a condenser, and a heat dissipating fan may be installed. An evaporator may be mounted behind a freezing compartment within the cabinet. Otherwise, evaporations may be mounted behind freezing and refrigerating compartments within the cabinet, respectively.
Meanwhile, recently developed refrigerators have a tendency toward an enlargement in capacity. Among such refrigerators, there is a refrigerator in which two compressors and two condensers are installed to supply cold air to a storage chamber having a large volume.
As mentioned above, in the case of a general refrigerator, a compressor, a condenser, and a heat dissipating fan are installed in a machine room. In addition, the compressor and condenser are connected by a refrigerant tube. In connection with this, in the case of a refrigerator having a large capacity, there is a difficulty in installing two compressors and two condensers in a machine room having a limited space.
When the volume of the machine room is increased to accommodate two compressors and two condensers therein, there is a problem in that the volume of the storage chamber is correspondingly reduced.